The Mini Skirt Plan
by Jacqlynn-Frost
Summary: Sasuke has been forced to work overtime for the past month, leaving both him and Naruto lonely and frustrated. Naruto is determined to make Sasuke spend some alone time with him, even if he has to wear a certain outfit to grab his attention. BoyXboy lemon. If you don't like it, then don't read. SasuNaru pairing. Re-written for your enjoyment! I got the cover image from google. R&R.


**A/N Hey guys! So, I previously wrote this, and when I started going through all of my old stories I noticed how bad my spelling, grammar, pacing, and basically everything else was. (I'm so fucking embarrassed! ^/^) Anyway, I thought I would start going through and re-editing a lot of my works. Don't worry though, because it's still a lemon.**

 **WARNING!: THIS STORY CONTAINS ADULT THEMES! (Which means that there's a lot of steamy boy on boy love in this.) IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THESE TYPES OF WORKS, THEN PLEASE PRESS THE BACK BUTTON NOW. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. The rest that are still here, please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

 **~Naruto's POV~**

I walk into my small apartment and flip on the hallway light. I had stepped out to make a quick trip to the store down the street to pick up a surprise for my boyfriend, Sasuke. We have been together for a few months now, and our relationship is going pretty well I must say. That was, however, until just a few weeks ago. Sasuke's boss started riding his back about getting his work assignments done ahead of schedule. This meant that Sasuke spent more time down at the office now-a-days, and I miss him being here with me. He usually gets home really late at night, and he's so tired that he goes straight to bed. We haven't had a real conversation in a few weeks, and it's been even longer since we've had sex.

I know that shouldn't be a big deal, but it is. Going from doing it a few times a week to having nothing in almost three weeks can really mess with a person. My entire body is craving him so badly that I feel close to a mental break down. I need to feel him touching me, and kissing me, and holding me so close to him that I can feel his... Whoa, wait. I have to keep focused here. I can't just be getting wrapped up in sexy daydreams when I'm supposed to be getting ready. I don't have that much time left before he gets home, and everything has to be perfect. Besides, it will take me a while to figure out how to put this damn outfit on.

* * *

 **~Sasuke's POV~**

I rub my forehead as I pull out the keys to mine and Naruto's apartment. My boss yelled at me almost all day about deadlines that were weeks away. God, he was annoying! I've never had any problems getting my work done on time, but ever since the new guy got here and started pointing out that some of us weren't finishing on time he's been freaking out. Instead of weeding out the ones responsible, my jerk of a boss decided to just punish everyone.

It was because of this that I had barley seen Naruto in weeks. We haven't had an actual conversation in what feels like an eternity, and it feels even longer since we've had sex. I know that he's just as desperate for all of this overtime to end as I am, if not more. He's craving to spend time with me, and I want it too. Unfortunately, whenever I get off of work I'm so exhausted that I just want to pass out. Then I'm waking up and it's off to work again. It's not fair to him, I know, but I can't help it either.

 _"Maybe I should take a day or too off from work next week to spend some time with him..."_ I think to myself as I walk into our apartment. I set my keys down on the stand by the doorway, and kick off my shoes. My eyes look down at my wrist to see the time. It's 11:18. Hopefully Naruto is still awake, because I want to give him a kiss goodnight before I turn in. I call out to him as I make my way through our apartment. No answer. I sigh. He must have already gone to bed. I make my way towards the bedroom and open the door.

"Hey babe, are you awa-" My words immediately catch in my throat at the sight in front of me. Naruto is on our king sized bed sprawled out and wearing quite an outfit. He's wearing a black, low cut crop top that stops right above his navel. Hugging tightly to his hips is what appears to be a black leather mini skirt, followed by fishnet stockings and knee high, black leather boots. The expression on his face is one of pure desire and hunger. My eyes soak up the sight in front of me hungrily, not being able to look enough.

"Sasuke, stop undressing me with your eyes and get over here." Naruto says in a sultry voice, his eyes pleading for something. I force down a groan of approval that rises in my throat, and my body seems to move forward by itself. I sit next to where he's laying on the bed and place a hand on either side of his head for balance. I lean down towards him, and he comes forward to meet my lips halfway.

It's a passionate and hard kiss, our lips moving together in just the right way. After only a few seconds in our lip lock I feel Naruto's tongue slip out from his mouth. He runs it across my lips, begging for entrance and I grant it hungrily. Our tongues swirl together in battle for dominance as we revel in the taste of one another. He tastes of ramen, spice, and something that's undeniable Naruto. I place my free hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss more effectively. One of his hands finds itself into my hair, tugging on it, while the other fists itself into the fabric of my shirt.

It feels so damn _good_ to be kissing him like this after such a long time, but it's not enough. I need more of him. I break away from his lips, a string of saliva still connecting us, and start trailing kisses down his jawline. He tilts his head as I make my way down his neck, offering up more skin. I press a kiss against his pulse before I bite and suck at his skin. He arches upwards with a moan as I leave a love mark on his pale skin. He's panting now and letting out soft moans and whimpers as I continue my assault on his neck, and it's so damn hot. Just to know that he's already this far gone goes to show how desperate he is.

I groan against the skin of his neck before I decide to attack his ear next. My teeth pull on his earlobe, before I take it into my mouth and suck on it hard. He moans in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. God I love the noises he makes. My left hand trails across the skin of his neck, past his collarbone, and down to the hem of the crop top. I push the fabric upwards until it's bunched up near his armpits. My hand moves across his now bare chest until I find one of his nipples. I brush my thumb against the hardened nub, causing him to arch his back again. I pinch the nub in-between my fore finger and thumb, rolling it a little.

"I missed you so damn much Naru.." I whisper against his ear, before sitting up. I look down at the blond laying in front of me. His hair is messy, his cheeks flushed bright red, and his lips are swollen from our kiss. He's panting, and his blue orbs are looking up at me with a searing heat that we're both suffering from. I lean forward again, but this time I readjust my body so I'm leaning over him. I kiss him passionately, and his arms grip onto me so tightly that he must be thinking I'll float away if he doesn't.

Now that I don't have to use my hand to balance myself, I run it up his thigh and revel in feeling his bare skin beneath the stockings. I continue trailing my fingers over his thigh until my fingertips brush the hem of the leather mini skirt. I dip my fingers just under the material before pulling them back out and moving lightly across the top of the fabric. My hand lightly brushes against Naruto's erection, causing him to gasp into our kiss. I smirk against his lips, and do it once more. When I brush against it a third time Naruto bucks his hips upwards, trying to get more friction. I pull my hand away quickly, until he calms down before I start teasing the poor blond again. Naruto whines and mewls against my lips as I tease him, practically begging for more. I break the kiss and look down at him with a smirk.

"Tell me what you want Naruto." I whisper to him as he looks up at me with lust filled eyes. I continue to lightly stroke my fingers across his length, and deny him when he tries to get me to press harder. He bites his bottom lip and lets out another small whine. My smirk only grows when I see how frustrated he's getting from not receiving the pleasure he's been starving for for weeks.

"S-Sasuke.. Please just fucking do something already. Enough t-teasing!" Naruto replies in a husky voice, his hands running up and down my back feverishly. He's trying hard not to buck up against my hand, knowing that I'll be less likely to stop teasing him if he does. Either way, I don't think I could have refused him even if I actually wanted to right now. So instead I give into his request and press my hand fully against his length. He keens and his back arches making our chests come together more fully. I can feel every inch of his erection through the skirt as I caress him with my fingertips.

I watch his facial expressions as I move my hand away from his length. He bites his bottom lip again, and gives me a groan of disapproval. But his complaints are soon vanquished when my hand dips underneath the fabric once again. I push the skirt up as my hand reaches for his erection again. I ghost over the bare skin of his member through the fishnet stockings before grasping it more firmly. It doesn't surprise me when Naruto pushes up against my hand, no longer able to hold back his desire for friction. The fishnets moved downwards a little due to his rutting, leaving the tip of his dick uncovered. I take the opportunity to run my thumb over his slit, making him moan my name in a breathless tone.

I use both hands to pull the stockings down until his cock is fully freed from all confinements. I bite my lip and look down at his length. Now that there's nothing to restrain him, his cock stands almost upright. I don't think he can get any harder than he is right now, and the thought of him being so turned on makes me let a low growl out. I trace my index finger along the underside of his length before I grip it with my hand. I use the precum that's spilling out from the tip as a lubricant as I slowly start pumping my fist up and down. Naruto eagerly starts thrusting in my hand as his moans grow louder and louder with each passing stroke. I, too, can't help but to start grinding my own erection against his hip bone. The way that he's moaning and withering beneath me has me in desperate need of some type of friction.

I swipe my thumb over his slit again, gathering even more precum. Instead of using it on his erection, though, I bring my hand to my mouth. Naruto eyes me as I seductively flick out my tongue and lick away the residue. He gasps at the sight, and groans as I lick my lips after pulling my hand away. I smirk at his expression before I trail kisses down his body, sucking and nipping at his bare skin along the way. I make my way downwards until I get to where Naruto's dick lay twitching in anticipation. I grab his length with my hand once more and jerk it a few more times before I lick the underside of his cock from the base to the tip.

"Naruto, I want you to fuck my mouth." I say in a husky tone as I lay kiss on the tip. A rather loud moan is my only response, since he's biting his lip to try and hold back as many noises as he can. We do have neighbors after all. At this point, I don't really care if they hear us. I lick my lips before I take the head in mouth, the taste of precum instantly hitting my tongue. When we first got together I thought it tasted a little weird, but now I'm addicted to the taste. I swirl my tongue around the sensitive area before I press my tongue against the very tip of his cock. Then I proceed to suck lightly on the head of his dick, my hand working the rest of his cock.

I take a little more of his length into my mouth and start bobbing my head up and down. I run my tongue along his length, trying to lick everywhere I possibly can. I can't seem to get enough of his taste, so I continue to take more of him in until I feel the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat. Naruto's gently thrusting upwards into my mouth at this point, causing him to go a little deeper each time. It's still not deep enough for me though, as I want to feel his cock down my throat. I bob my head a few more times before I open my throat to allow him to go deeper. Without warning, I take the rest of him into my mouth.

"F-fuck!" Naruto moans rather loudly, bucking his hips upwards sharply. I hum in response, sending vibrations through his erection. I force down my gag reflex as his hands find their way into my hair as he begins to thrust more rapidly. He uses his grip on my hair to push my head down to meet his thrusts while he moans extremely loud, no longer trying to hold back those beautiful sounds. I gently start scrapping his skin with my teeth as he fucks my mouth, which drives him wild. Before I know it, though, he pulls me off of his cock with a 'pop'. I stare up at him panting, my mind now totally clouded with lust. He's panting too, and his eyes have the hungriest look about them.

"S-Sasuke, I need you to fuck me. Now!" He demands, his voice hoarse from all of his moaning. I moan as my brain processes his words. I waste no time on getting his boots off, tossing them behind me. I practically tear the stockings as I pull them down and discard them to the floor as well. As I'm busy doing this, his hands are preoccupied with undoing the button and zipper of my own jeans. I help him push them off, along with my boxers. I move in-between his legs and he franticly searches the bed for something. He finds it and hands me a small bottle of lube. I pop open the cap and I'm about to spread it on my fingers until Naruto stops me.

"Don't, I already prepped myself. Just.. Use it to lube yourself up." He says, a slight blush rising to his face. I smirk at the thought of him prepping himself before I got home. It makes another wave of arousal wash over me. I quickly pour some of it into the palm of my hand and spread it over my length. I pump myself a few times before I line up with his entrance. I look intently at his face as I slowly push inside of him. I let out a low growl as I'm enveloped by his tightness and heat. Once I'm fully sheathed inside of him, his legs wrap around my waist and he pulls me deeper inside of him.

I gently roll my hips forward earning a mewl from my lover. I do this a few more times, before I settle into a steady rhythm. I aim towards his prostate as I slowly build up speed. I can tell when I've found it because his back arches off of the bed beneath us and he let's out a scream of pure pleasure. His nails dig into the skin of my back as I keep aiming for that same spot, hitting it over and over again. At this rate, neither of us are going to last very long, but I don't care. And by the way he's moaning my name, I don't think he does either.

I thrust hard against him, ramming into his prostate, as he screams my name over and over again like it's a sacred mantra. I can feel a coil in the pit of my stomach gaining tension as the pleasure builds up between the two of us. He's meeting my thrusts with his hips now, and I reach a hand down to stroke his length in time to my pounding. I rub the tip of his cock as he moans and screams incoherently, unable to for actual words. I aim for his prostate one last time, and this pushes him over the edge. He let's out a deafening scream as he climaxes, and I'm soon to follow. The walls of his hole contract around me, miliking every last drop of cum from my cock.

I collapse on top of him, breathing heavily as I wait for the waves of pleasure washing over the both of us to calm. After a few minutes, I pull out of him and roll onto my back. I pull him with me as I roll so that his head rests on my should while we enjoy the post orgasm high. I wait to speak until both of our breaths have returned to a normal rate, and my heart is no longer pounding against my ribcage.

"Thank you for doing this Naru. I know I haven't been able to spend as much time with you as either of us would like lately, but I promise I'll try to get more time off in the future." I tell him and kiss him sweetly on the forehead.

"You had better, otherwise I might just tie you to the bed next time." He says, his words coming out a little slurred as he fights off sleep. I smirk at the thought, and he yawns. I press my lips against his forehead as his breath evens out, and indication that he's dozing off already.

"Good night babe. I love you."

* * *

 **A/N And there you have it. I just want to point out really quick that I was half asleep while writing the last part of this so if it seems sloppy or rushed I'm so sorry! Until next time, Stay Awesome!**


End file.
